Jurassic Park Parody
by Rebellious JPlover
Summary: In a small town not that long ago, a teenage girl came up with the idea of both of her two favorite fandoms mixed together to equal one not so epic fanfiction. This is her story. Read at your own risk.


I was thinking long ago, after I had read the Jurassic Park novel, and at the time, and I still am a huge Phineas and Ferb fan. So I had an idea of merging the two fandoms together. So, here it is, a Jurassic Park parody. I included more parts from the novel and added some scenes, but other than that, it follows the plot of the movie. First I specify who will be parodying who. I gave some of the Phineas and Ferb characters different last names. If all goes well and if this is really looking good, I'll probably make a sequel.

* * *

Monty Graham as Alan Grant

Candace Sasser as Ellie Sattler

Carl Karl as Donald Gennaro

Francis Monogram as John Hammond

Meap Cutler as Ed Regis

Perry Platt as Robert Muldoon

Ferb Wynn as Henry Wu

Irving Murray as Tim Murphy

Isabella Murray as Lex Murphy

Heinz Neely as Dennis Nedry

Peter Pannell as Ian Malcolm

Dennis Rader as Lewis Dodgson

Jeremy Johnson as Gerry Harding

Pinky Chia as Ray Arnold

Django Brown as Bob Morris

There's the characters. Before you actually read the story, I should clarify some things. Pinky Chia is, in the Phineas and Ferb realm, Pinky the Chihuahua and Peter Pannell is Peter the Panda.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to you, the readers and reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Jurassic Park or Phineas and Ferb fandoms. I only own the humanized versions of Peter, Perry, and Pinky. Unfortunately, the fandoms and characters own me. S.O.S!

* * *

"What do you mean, there's nothing we can do?!" Peregrine Platt asked angrily, his usually heavily tanned skin turning red.

"I'm sorry Perry, but the man's gone, can't change that." Perry's boss, Francis Monogram, a middle-aged man, chuckled, looking up from some papers on his desk.

"Yes, we can't change the fact that he's dead, but we _can _prevent more accidents, like this one, from happening. He didn't have to die. He could still be alive had we had a slightly different way of transferring a creature that deadly." Perry explained, his dark brown eyes glaring at Francis. Francis returned his attention to the papers on his desk.

"Perry, I know you're upset about the loss of him, but with time, we'll all heal from the loss." Francis patiently explained to Perry.

"Yes, we'll heal. But, if we get a lot of accidents, Francis, then it'll be too late to realize our mistakes." Perry said, his Australian accent, though cool, driving Francis insane. He was tired of hearing from his park warden. But he knew the only way he could keep his park warden was by being patient with him.

"What do _you _suggest we do?" Francis asked.

"Destroy them all." Perry said flatly. Francis looked up sharply from his papers, his black eyes having a fire in them.

"Absolutely not!" Francis yelled, infuriated.

"Francis, if you don't do something soon, I'm bailing out." Perry seriously said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Perry. It'll be a huge loss to the company, but there is no way that I am going to let you destroy my beautiful creatures." Francis shook his head.

"_And, _take my story to the press." Perry continued. Francis looked up, confused. "Of what happened of Roger Fletcher's death and of what has been going on this island." Perry finished. Francis stood up, enraged.

"Don't you dare!" Francis yelled at his employee.

"I would." Perry nodded.

"Is there any sort of, compromise that we could reach?" Francis asked. The last thing he needed was to have the press find out about his island. His operation.

"Fine. More powerful tranquilizers and I want the windows on the lodge to be outfitted with metal bars, I decide the thickness. A metal fence around the lodge and visitor center, and I want an alarm system linked to the velociraptor fences." Perry stated his conditions.

"Tranquilizers, fine. But metal bars, metal fence, and an alarm system? Don't you think you're taking it too far, Perry?" Francis asked, sitting back down in his padded chair.

"Want to lose visitors or more employees?" Perry shot back.

"Very well. How thick do you want the bars and the fence?" Francis asked.

"Three inch thick bars and inch thick fence." Perry said.

"Very well...I don't know why I'm doing this though..." Francis grumbled as he filled out an order.

"You hired me as a park warden. As park warden, my job is to protect the dinosaurs, and humans as well. I'm fulfilling the human half of it right now." Perry explained. Francis nodded, but he wasn't really listening.

"Fine, fine. Will we ever be able to remove the bars though?" Francis asked.

"Not unless we get rid of the raptors." Perry told him. Francis looked up at him.

"You do realize that I'm your boss, and not vice-versa, correct?" Francis asked Perry.

"Yes, Francis, I do. But you hired me to protect the lives here. I'm doing just that." Perry said.

"Good. Just as long as you realize who's in charge." Francis resumed filling out the order. Perry nodded and paid his attention the giant window that out looked the Brachiosaur paddock. The Brachiosaurs never cared to come near the building, part of it due to poor eyesight and being nervous creatures.

"You'll be looking over the placement of the bars and fence, as well as the alarm system?" Francis asked, bringing Perry's attention back to the current situation at hand.

"Yes." Perry nodded.

"Sign here." Francis gave the paper and a pen to Perry. Perry quickly read the order and signed his name, then gave the paper and pen back to Francis.

"Very good. It'll be here in about two to four weeks." Francis told Perry as he stamped the paper.

"Fine..." Perry looked at his watch. "I have to go, Jeremy wanted me to tranquilize a Trikie...again." Perry walked out of his boss' office.

"Ai, ai, ai. He's a good warden, but a big pain in the neck." Francis muttered as he reviewed the order and shook his head.


End file.
